


Penetrate Me

by Mayalaen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Genital Piercing, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Painplay, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for an <a href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/88941.html?thread=34895469#t34895469">Anonymous Prompt</a>.  I'm craving something involving Sam and body piercings. Any pairing, doesn't even have to have a pairing.  You can just describe his piercings and when he got them and why or someone finding out about them, whatever. I just need Sam and piercings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penetrate Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** Sam is 15 the first time he gets a piercing (PA), but there's nothing sexual involved until he's well over 18.
> 
> I'm a piercer myself, and while a lot of this is true-to-life stuff, I wouldn't recommend piercing before your body has matured or attempting the scene where Sam comes on the chair.

The first piercing Sam got was when he was fifteen years old. The guy in the shop had no reason to question a six-foot-tall kid with a driver's license showing he was born in 1979 instead of 1983.

Sam wasn't the type to make impulsive decisions. He'd thought about this a lot. Planned it. He'd wanted nipple piercings, but knew there was a good chance Dean or Dad would see them, then they'd both beat the shit out of whoever had pierced him.

Dad always thought Sam was impulsive, but Dean knew better. Once John found out about something Sam had done, Dean had already been fighting with Sam about it for days, possibly weeks. When Sam put his mind to something, he usually thought about it and did it.

Piercing was no different. He'd been planning since he was seven years old and Dean's sixteen-year-old girlfriend (and yes, Dean bragged about that for years) showed him her tongue piercing. Sam had been shocked at first, but it quickly turned to fascination. She'd patted him on the head and told him it wasn't her only piercing, but she wasn't going to show him the others.

Sam pulled himself up onto the piercing chair and stretched out, a little surprised by how comfortable the chair was. He was nervous, but he wasn't scared. He'd done his research, knew what to expect, and he was confident that the shop was full of piercers who knew what they were doing.

He shivered as Craig cleaned the head of his dick with a wipe, and Sam managed to keep calm as the receiving tube was inserted into his urethra. When Craig told him to take a deep breath in and he'd pierce him on the exhale, Sam did as he was told, watching as Craig pushed the needle in, then removed the receiving tube and expertly followed the needle back out of the same hole with the curved barbell.

It burned even as Sam fastened his jeans, paid the piercer, and walked out of the shop. It was still fairly painful nearly an hour later, but the bottle of solution he'd purchased from the shop soothed the stinging and burning. Sam knew exactly how to take care of it.

*

Girls thought it was cool and wanted to play with it. Guys begged to get fucked by him. All of it was fun, but for Sam it was more than just a sex toy. It made him feel better about himself, about his body, and it was something that was just for him.

Sam had only been in college two weeks when he decided he was going to get another piercing. The whirlwind that had been his leaving home had taken a lot out of him emotionally, so the piercing was a celebration after he'd moved into the shitty little apartment and signed up for all his classes.

He walked into the tattoo and piercing shop around nine p.m. and walked back out minutes later with his nipple piercings. He finally had them, and he couldn't have been happier. It was hard to leave them alone until they healed, but he knew it would be worth it.

*

Three months after starting his new life in California, Sam found another tattoo and piercing shop on the recommendation of two different heavily pierced and tattooed friends from college.

“Hi, can I help you?” the beautiful blonde at the front desk said.

“Uhm, hi,” Sam said, his cheeks flushing. “Ah-oh, yeah, I wanted to get a piercing.”

She smiled, big and bright, and came out from behind the counter. “I can help you with that. My name's Jess,” she said, holding a hand out to him.

“Nice to meet you, Jess,” Sam said, shaking Jess' hand.

“What kind of piercing are you interested in getting?” she asked.

Sam got lost in her for a moment as he noticed the dainty little curved barbell in her left eyebrow. “I'd like to get my tongue pierced,” he said, trying not to stare, but really getting a kick out of the tiny blue gem on the left side of her nose.

“Awesome!” Jess said, then pushed her tongue out just enough to play with the barbell in her own tongue. “They're really fun,” she said with a wink.

Sam chuckled nervously, wishing his dick would calm the fuck down, but he made the mistake of glancing down and noticed that her baby doll T-shirt was tight enough that the captive bead rings on each of her nipples made visible bulges in the fabric.

“Just fill out this form,” Jess said, reaching behind the counter to grab a clipboard, bending at the waist, allowing Sam to get a good look at her ass cheeks peeking out from beneath her blue plaid skirt. “I'll need to make a copy of your ID, then we can head back to my room.”

Sam took the clipboard from her, his hands steady, though he had butterflies in his stomach. As Jess turned away, Sam saw blue glass spirals in each of her earlobes. They weren't huge, most likely gauged to around two or four.

“I'm going to grab some tools and set up the room,” Jess said over her shoulder. “Chuck will copy your license for me and you can come on back whenever you're done with the form.”

“Thanks!” Sam said with a smile, then handed Chuck his driver's license.

“You ever been pierced before?” Chuck asked as he put Sam's license on the scanner bed.

“Yeah, I've got a couple,” Sam said, filling out his form.

“Jess is one of the best piercers I've ever met,” Chuck said with a smile. “You've come to the right place.”

“Two different people recommended this shop, so I thought I'd check it out,” Sam said.

Chuck nodded, then leaned in a little. “Jess is also single, likes tall guys, and is really, really fun,” he said.

Sam paused, his hand hovering over the form as he looked up at Chuck. He snorted. “Are you pimping out your piercer?” he asked with a smirk.

Chuck laughed. “No. You're just totally her type and she deserves somebody who'll appreciate her.”

“How do you know I'm that kind of guy?” Sam asked.

Chuck grinned. “I'm a really good judge of character.”

Sam nodded. “Okay. Any tips you can give me for asking her out?”

“Be yourself, show her respect, and don't fucking dare take her to a fancy restaurant thinking you'll show off,” Chuck said, counting each item off on his fingers.

Sam chuckled. “Got it. Burgers or pizza?”

“Pizza,” he replied. “And let her order for herself.”

“Thanks, Chuck,” Sam said, handing the clipboard to the man.

“No problem,” Chuck said, then gave Sam the driver's license.

Sam put his wallet away and walked into Jess' room. It was clean and sparsely decorated with a few sconces of scrolled iron on the walls and a large framed poster of a dark faerie riding a fierce-looking dragon.

“Have a seat,” Jess said as she set one last packaged tool down on the rolling cart.

Sam relaxed on the chair, watching Jess as she filled a disposable cup with mouthwash and took her gloves off. She handed Sam the cup.

“Swish that around for 30 seconds, then spit it back into the cup,” she said.

Sam nodded and did as he was told, handing the cup back to her when he was done. She threw it out, then put on a new pair of gloves.

“You're a tall guy,” Jess said as she lowered the chair.

Sam chuckled. “Yeah, I don't think my big brother will ever forgive me for being taller than him,” he said.

Jess grinned as she picked up a packaged tool and unwrapped it, then grabbed a toothpick from the cart. She dipped the toothpick in a small cup of dark blue liquid, then turned to Sam.

“Open up, big guy,” she said with a smirk.

Sam swallowed, then opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out. Jess put the clamp on Sam's tongue, then used the toothpick to mark the spot. Her legs were brushing against the inside of his thighs and Sam did his best to stay still.

“Don't pull your tongue back into your mouth,” Jess warned.

“Uh-huh,” Sam said, keeping his mouth and tongue as still as possible.

“Deep breath in with me, then let it out and I'll push the needle through,” she said, then did just as she said. Soon she was pushing the piece of jewelry through his tongue and screwing the ball on tight. “All done,” she said as she put her tools down on the cart.

Sam pulled his tongue back in, his dick twitching as he felt the cold metal on the roof of his mouth. Jess pulled her gloves off and tossed them onto the cart.

“You lived,” Jess said with a grin.

“I did,” Sam said, tongue feeling odd in his mouth as he spoke.

“Here's an aftercare sheet,” she said as she handed him a piece of paper. “We've got some stuff for sale up front if you want to use that or you can go pick up some of these things at the drug store.”

“Thanks,” he said.

“You took that really well and everything went smoothly,” she said, “so I doubt you'll have any trouble with healing.”

“Would it be all right if I asked you to give me a checkup? See how things are healing?” he asked.

Jess nodded. “Of course.”

“How about tomorrow night?” Sam asked with a smile.

“I'll have to charge you for an extra visit,” Jess flirted, shrugging her shoulders as she leaned against the wall.

“Could I repay you with dinner at the Pizza Company?” he asked.

Jess smiled. “Only if I get to pick the toppings,” she said.

“Deal,” Sam said.

*

Piercing had always been about more than sex for Sam, but with Jess he'd discovered just how fun it could all be. She could tease and play and drive him wild with nothing more than her tongue on one of his piercings. Basically she ruined him, making everyone he'd been with before her pale in comparison.

She could play his body like an instrument and when it came time for reciprocation, she wasn't shy about telling him exactly what she wanted, and he loved her all the more for it.

It was with Jess that Sam learned he could enhance his orgasms with pain. He didn't think he'd ever throw himself into BDSM, but he never came harder than he did when Jess would pinch his nipples as she rode him.

*

Six months after they'd moved into an apartment together, Jess told Sam she had a surprise for him, blindfolded him, helped him into the car, and drove to the shop.

Sam smiled. They'd gone there enough times he could tell even blindfolded. But Jess was excited about whatever it was she had planned, so Sam kept his cake hole shut.

“Strip,” Jess demanded once they were inside the shop.

Sam began shedding his clothes without any hesitation. It wasn't until he was already moving that he realized the shop was probably empty besides them because Jess had used her key. The amount of trust Jess had earned scared him sometimes, but most of the time it only made him feel very lucky for having her in his life.

Once he was completely naked, she took his hand and led him back to her room. The floors were squeaky clean under his feet, having been mopped just before closing time, as always. Even though Sam had been in the shop many times, it felt like an adventure, not only because of the blindfold, but because Jess just had an energy about her that was infectious, and tonight was no exception.

“Get that gorgeous ass up on the chair,” Jess said, pinching his ass.

Sam chuckled. “Yes, ma'am,” he said as he followed her instructions.

“Mmm, you look great all naked in my chair,” Jess groaned.

Sam heard her clothes rustling a little and he wished he could see what she was doing. It sounded as if a piece of clothing fell to the floor, then she was moving next to him and something tickled across his chest.

“Oh, fuck,” Sam moaned as he realized it was her bra. She was standing next to him topless.

She chuckled and tossed the bra somewhere over by her T-shirt. “If you really want to take the blindfold off, you can, but I had planned to make you wear it until I was done with you.”

“I'm all yours,” Sam said, holding his hands up.

“Mmm, yeah, I like that,” Jess said as she pinched his left nipple, then flicked the captive bead ring. “Bend your knees and put your feet flat on the chair.”

Sam did as he was told, shivering with excitement when Jess put a hand on each of his knees and spread him side. His dick was getting hard, and he hoped Jess hadn't expected him to stay soft for whatever she was about to do.

Jess snapped on some gloves. “It's gonna be a little cold,” she warned.

Sam whimpered as Jess lifted his balls and wiped the disinfectant over the skin between his balls and asshole, not because it was cold, but because he already knew what she was going to do. His cock throbbed he was so hard.

“Jess,” Sam whispered as she blew over his skin to dry it.

“Yeah, baby?” she asked innocently.

“You're awesome,” Sam breathed, a stupid grin on his face.

Jess chuckled. “I know.”

Sam moaned as she brushed her nipples over his legs, like she didn't even mean to do it as she set everything up.

“Ready?” Jess asked.

Sam nodded. “Hell, yeah!”

“Okay, I want you to start jerking yourself off,” she said. Sam moaned, immediately reaching out and grabbing his cock. “Show me how fuckin' hot you look when you writhe about for me, playing with your own cock like a naughty little boy.”

“Fuck,” Sam hissed, his hips coming up off the chair as he stroked himself faster.

“You look amazing, Sam,” she whispered. “All laid out for me, the metal in your cock and nipples shining in the light, your cock hard for me. Damn, boy. I just can't help myself.”

Sam's rhythm faltered as he felt something warm on his left foot. “Oh, fuck! Oh, Jess!” he whimpered as he realized it was her pussy.

“Yeah, I don't wanna waste any of my gloves,” Jess said, a smile evident in her tone of voice, “so I gotta use your foot to get myself off.”

“Jess, I'm gonna come,” Sam hissed. “Can I come yet?”

“Nope,” Jess said, then flicked one of his balls.

“Hey!” Sam yelped, but it was the wrong kind of shock at just the right time to back his orgasm off.

“Not yet,” Jess said, then leaned on the table between Sam's legs. “I want you to get yourself to the edge again, and just as you're about to come, I'm gonna pierce you, so you gotta stay as still as you can. Can you do that for me?”

Sam nodded. He knew Jess was good enough at what she did that he could jump right off the chair and she wouldn't hurt him. She was good at moving with her clients, so following any movements Sam would involuntarily make while he was trying to stay still through an orgasm would be no problem for her.

“Yeah, I can do that,” Sam said.

“Good boy,” Jess cooed.

“I'm almost there,” Sam warned.

“I know,” Jess said, as if she was completely confident that she knew everything about Sam, including his I'm-about-to-come tells. Which she totally did. “Gonna come for me, baby? I wanna hear you howl when I push you over the edge.”

Sam was beyond words. He was more turned on than he ever remembered being. This woman was amazing. He loved her so much, trusted her so much that it was scary in the best of ways.

“Jess, fu-fuck-Jess! Oh, I-ah!” Sam yelped as Jess pushed the needle through, setting off his orgasm. “Jess! Jess!” he screamed as he came, the pain making him come so hard he saw stars.

As he settled, he felt Jess pushing the piece of jewelry through and securing it with the balls. His chest was a mess and he was panting, a big old grin on his face that he didn't think would ever go away. He heard Jess taking her gloves off and pushing the cart against the wall.

“It's very sexy,” Jess said as she ran her fingers over the blindfold, letting him know he should keep his eyes closed while she removed it.

He squinted and blinked until his eyes adjusted to the light, then stared at the mirror in Jess' hands. She was holding it between his legs as she held up his balls so he could see the new piercing underneath.

“Well?” she asked.

“Thank you,” Sam said, finally looking up at her.

“Happy birthday, Sam,” she said.

Sam chuckled, only just then realizing it was his birthday. “Best birthday gift ever,” he said.

*

It took Sam a long time to get over Jess. It hurt, but he knew she'd want him to move on. Everyone seemed to pale in comparison to her, just like everyone before her had as well.

*

The smirk was so annoying it make his cock jerk. He didn't want to dwell on that, and he'd never say it out loud. It was one of those things that only sounded right in your own head. Sam had been to Hell and back, literally, and even though he thought he'd seen everything there was to see about himself, Gabriel managed to bring out a whole different side of Sam. And Sam liked it.

Gabriel shoved him backward, Sam landing hard on the bed, eyes wide as he looked up at that stupid smirk.

“What the fuck do you think you're doing?” Sam demanded.

“I thought it was obvious,” Gabriel said. “I'm helping you pull your head out of your ass.”

“What?” Sam hissed.

“Oh, come on,” Gabriel teased. “Let's get over this stage where you pull my pigtails and run away giggling, shall we?”

Sam snorted. “You just made yourself the girl in that scenario.”

“And?” Gabriel asked as he walked up to the bed and lowered himself onto it, crawling his way toward Sam. “That just makes you the little boy who can't admit he wants to fuck my brains out.”

Sam squeaked. He'd kill Gabriel if anyone ever found out, but yes, a squeak came out of his throat. “Oh, fuck!” Sam yelped as Gabriel leaned down and bit Sam's nipple through his shirt, pulling on the metal just enough to make it hurt.

“Ready to admit it now?” Gabriel asked, stupidly annoying smirk right there in Sam's face.

“Fuck, yeah,” Sam growled as he grabbed Gabriel by the arms and proceeded to fuck his brains out.

*

Gabriel was the one who pierced Sam's eyebrow. It wasn't the most intimate of places, but Sam was proud to wear something Gabriel had given him where everyone could see it.

The End


End file.
